I Can't Lie
by Chocolate498
Summary: After a potions accident leaves Sirius to tell the truth to every question, Remus finds out how much Sirius like him. Smut, Slash Remus/Sirius


Hello everyone. So how are you? What's been happening? Okay. This is my first Wolfstar fan fiction. Yep. I am a big fan of Wolfstar. I just think it's so cute. So I decided to try. Please tell me what you think, what I could improve on etc. it would mean a lot to me :) I know it's short. Yeah. I have also never wrote smut so here goes. To be honest I didn't even know were this story was going to lead when I wrote it. I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter *cries in a corner* Still don't own it. Sorry.

"And can anybody tell me what potion this is?" Slughorns' voice rang through the dungeons. Lily and Severus both raised their hands and Slughorn called up Severus.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," he said.

"Very good m'boy. 10 points to Slytherin."

Suddenly the doors came bursting open revealing James Potter and Sirius Black panting. Sirius, in front of James, stopped suddenly. James did not expect that and crashed into Sirius which made him fly in the direction of where the potion laid.

BAM

Sirius was on the floor covered in the potion that was on the desk only seconds before. Remus was kneeling down beside him with a worried look upon his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Nope. I feel like shit," he replied.

"Language Mr. Black. We need to get you to the hospital wing. We don't know what the consequences are of being drenched in Veritaserum. Class is dismissed." And with that Professor Slughorn took Sirius to the hospital wing, followed by James and Remus. Peter was unaware of this event at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXx

"For a couple of days you are unable to tell anything but the truth but that will eventually wear off. Other than that there is no other effects," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thanks. Would I be able to go now?" Sirius asked.

"As long as you don't get into any trouble," she replied.

"You know I will," Sirius said smugly and with that he, James and Remus walked off.

"I think these next couple of days are going to be fun, don't you Messer. Moony?" James said.

"Oh, indeed Messer. Prongs," Remus said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't like the sound of that?" Sirius asked.

No one answered. The walk to the dormitory was silent. Once inside the door was locked by James and they all sat on their beds. It was quiet for a moment before James started talking.

"So Padfoot, what is you most embarrassing moment?"

"Shit. My brother walked in on me when I was wanking."

James and Remus started laughing. Remus fell onto the floor laughing. He got up and smiled evilly. This went on for a while. Remus and James taking turns asking questions to Sirius who couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"My turn," said James grinning. " Okay so, if you had to 'do' one of us, me or Moony, who would you do?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Sirius asked trying desperately to fight the potion. He let out a sigh of defeat. "Moony." Remus started blushing which went unnoticed by Sirius but not by James. James decided to ask another as Remus was, well, too preoccupied.

"Who do you like?"

Sirius stopped dead. "Damn it James. I can't answer that because the other person is straight and then it would be really awkward between us. Yes it's a guy in case you didn't pick that up and yes it's someone I'm close to. I have to answer because of this potion but then he would know. Damn it James! It's Remus. I like Remus. No, I love Remus. I'm in love with him. And now it's going to be really awkward because he knows but he doesn't like me. Not like that. Ahh, damn it James!" And with that Sirius began sprinting out of the room leaving a shocked James and Remus.

"Well I didn't expect that," James said to Remus.

"Do you think he meant it?" asked Remus.

"Well he was under the effects of the most powerful truth potion in the world, so yeah, I think he meant it," James said. Remus sprinted out of the room.

"Hey wait! Where are you going? What's happening?" called out very confused James.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remus found Sirius hiding in a closet on the fifth floor. It seem that he didn't see Remus enter.

"You lied," Remus panted. In Sirius' opinion that made him irresistibly sexy.

"No, I can't lie remember," Sirius replied shortly.

"Yeah you did and I quote ' he doesn't like me. Not like that.' " replied Remus.

Sirius looked up at Remus confused.

"What?"

Remus laughed softly.

"Always slow on the uptake, aren't you Padfoot?" he chuckled. "I hope this clears it up for you?"

Remus sat down next to where Sirius was. He leant in. His lips touched Sirius. At first it was slow, it felt right. It became more passionate as Sirius opened his mouth a bit more which left Remus' tongue exploring Sirius mouth. Sirius was the one that pull back.

"You're not just playing with me, right?" he asked.

"No. Never."

Sirius leant forwards and kissed Remus. Their tongues fought for dominance. Remus' hands was touching his chest, slowly unbuttoning it. His hands feeling his chest freely. Sirius let out a moan.

"Oh, you like that?" Remus whispered. Sirius moaned again in reply.

Remus's lips made their way onto Sirius' neck, slowly moving down onto his chest. Whilst his lips were playing with his chest, slowly sucking on his nipples, his hands were playing with his trousers. He felt Sirius erection with his hand.

"Oh, so you do like that," he whispered seductively. He slowly took Sirius's pants off, playing with the elastic on his boxers. He slid his hands in and Sirius moaned. He could tell that the wolf was taking over.

His boxers went. Remus looked at Sirius. "You're beautiful," he whispered. His lips met Sirius cock and began sucking.

"Please, oh Remus!" Sirius was begging. "I'm going to come."

Remus continued. Sirius began to come. He swallowed every bit of it.

"Did you like that?" Remus asked, feeling uncertain.

"I loved it," said Sirius.

"Really?"

"I can't lie."


End file.
